<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candle Night by Medicore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935405">Candle Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore'>Medicore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamliza Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackouts, Candlelight, Candles, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamliza Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candle Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candles were meant to be a romantic thing. Whether they were used for those romantic dinners in fancy restaurants or having one lit while you snuggle up and read a book near the fireplace, they were supposed to be romantic in at least some way. </p><p>Eliza was facing the TV as it played some old romcom movie. She had wanted to watch it with her boyfriend, but he had stated that he needed to get some work done. She knew that the goal was so important to him, so she left him alone for the time being. As she listened to him clacking away on his laptop, she flipped through the book the romcom was based off of. It all was so boring. Normally her and Alexander would have been making fun of the movie together by now. </p><p>Eliza closed her book and set it down on the wooden coffee table, picking up the remote in exchange to change the movie to something enjoyable. As soon as she pressed the button to switch channels, the power went out. The TV turned off and so did the lights and other electricity, leaving just the glow of Alexander’s laptop left. </p><p>“Wha...?” Alexander questioned, the power outage distracting him from his work. </p><p>“Darn it, the power's out.” </p><p>Alexander chuckled. “I can see that, my love.” He went to close his laptop lid but kept it open so that the little light that came from it would help the couple see better. Alexander turned to Eliza and asked her, “Well, since there's nothing else we can do, do you want to make dinner?” </p><p>“Well, we can't really make anything, there isn’t any power to cook with.”</p><p>“Cereal for dinner, then?” A smile grew on Alexander’s face and Eliza smiled back. How she loved this man.</p><p>“Fine, we can have cereal for dinner.” Eliza watched Alexander give the air a little fistbump before scrambling away to their bedroom. He came back with a little cardboard box and set it down on the small dining table. </p><p>“What’s the box for?” Eliza asked, and Alexander shook his head, telling her, “You’ll find out very soon. Go get us some cereal in the meantime. I’ll just take Froot Loops.” </p><p>Eliza went to the cupboard and took out two bowls, listening to Alex open the box behind her. She wanted to take a peek at him doing so and figure out what he was doing, but she also didn't want to ruin the surprise. She opened the cabinet where all of their cereal was being held and took out a box of Froot Loops and Honey Nut Cheerios, filling a bowl with each one, and then pouring milk into both of them. She stuck a spoon in each and balanced them over to the table, careful to not let them fall. She set them down at the table and sat down, staring up at Alexander, who still had a smile on his face. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Eliza asked, but he just shushed her for an answer, instead pulling out a lighter. Eliza watched as he took a couple candles out of the small box and lit them, then set them down on the table. Once the box was empty, he set it and the lighter aside and said, “Perfect.” </p><p>Eliza frowned “What? But this isn’t exactly what you’d call a romantic setting.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Betsey?” Alexander leaned forward, letting the flame of the candle illuminate his face. </p><p>“Candles are meant to be romantic. Not always in a fancy 5-star restaurant type of way, of course, but it should have nice and special vibes to it.”</p><p>Alexander reached out to touch Eliza’s face. “Is this not romantic? I mean, we’re two people in love eating cereal for dinner in the dark. How is that not romantic?” While there was a slight joking tone in his tone, Eliza could tell that Alexander meant what he was saying. </p><p>“Do you think this is romantic?” Eliza asked. Alexander got up and walked away from the table, out of Eliza’s vision. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her face again and tilt it upwards. She stared into Alexander’s dark brown eyes as he whispered from behind her, “My dear Betsey, everything is romantic when I’m with you.”</p><p>“Aww, I love you too. Now let’s eat our cereal before it gets too soggy, you lovable dork.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>